The present invention relates to an improved container. More specifically, the invention relates to a container which holds electrical circuitry and which has a hinge assembly interconnecting main and cover sections of the container.
A known container for electrical circuitry has a cover section and a main section. A seal between the cover and main sections prevents contaminants from entering the container. In order to obtain uniform compression of the seal when the container is closed, the cover section is attached to the main section by four screws, that is, one screw at each of the four corners of the rectangular container. Upon disconnection of the screws, the cover section is completely disconnected from and is freely movable relative to the main section of the container.